The Fallen Dragon Hero
by TheBestSteal
Summary: Leira, a newly transferred student to UA's hero course, is looking for new opportunities in Japan. However, a dangerous villain is intent on making a name for himself as well, and his nefarious plans mean nothing good for Leira or her newfound friends.
1. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**

**Warning: This story takes place directly after the joint training arc in the manga. If you haven't read up to about chapter 217 yet, there will be spoilers.**

**Warning: This story is rated M. THERE IS RAPE IN LATER CHAPTERS. If you are uncomfortable with rape, do not read.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"And that ends roll call. Now come with me. We're going to Ground Beta." Shota Aizawa turned and exited the classroom, motioning for Class 1-A to follow suit. With Iida's not-so-gentle reminders, the class formed a line and followed their teacher to the hero training site.

"Sir, may I inquire as to why we are headed to the training grounds?" Aizawa turned towards the student who had asked the question, Iida.

"I suppose it would be rational to tell you. As you _may_ remember, a few days ago, we held a joint training session with Class 1-B." Several heads nodded in response. "And that was when we tested Shinso to see whether or not he could transfer to the hero course." More nods. "Well today, we're essentially doing the same thing, but this time only with our class."

"Huh? We're testing Shinso again?"

_Of course it'd be Kaminari._ Aizawa's eyes glowed red, and his hair floated in the air as he glared at the yellow-haired student with his quirk fully activated. Mineta and Ashido, who had been standing near Kaminari, sidled a few steps away from him. "Now how would that be rational?" The edge in Aizawa's voice was all too clear, even for the often-times dense electric-type user.

Yaoyorozu cleared her throat. "I believe Mr. Aizawa is saying that there is another individual who plans on transferring to the hero course, and that our class will participate in a training session which will test them on their ability to join the hero course."

Aizawa sighed, pulling his binding cloths further up his neck. "Correct." He turned, and once again began a swift pace towards Ground Beta.

"Thank you, sensei!" The ever astute Iida began to usher the rest of class 1-A towards Aizawa's wake. "Hurry up everyone. We mustn't fall behind. Let's go!"

Both Kaminari and Mineta glanced at Iida, then at each other. "Whatever, I just hope it's a girl," whispered the purple haired hero-in-training.

"You and me both."

"Come on you two, keep up with the rest of us."

Both students flinched at the sound of Iida's voice, and in unison, they chanted, "coming!"

* * *

A girl with long, messy hair sat waiting at the entrance to the training ground.

Aizawa walked up to her and turned. "Class 1-A, meet Leira. Leira, introduce yourself." The girl smiled.

"Sure!" She stood and faced the gathered students. "Hi! My name is Leira. Leira Shao. You guys are pretty famous, right? I'm not at all. I'm trying to transfer over from a foreign school to U.A, specifically to the hero course. Hope we can get friendly!"

_It's a hot girl!_ Off to the side, Mineta and Kaminari rejoiced.

At the front of the crowd, Midoriya took a look at his prospective classmate. _I w__onder what her quirk is. I don't see any sign of it on her body... Maybe it's some kind of enhancer or emitter?_ Leira caught his glance, grinning at him before turning to Ashido, who had just enthusiastically introduced herself to the newcomer. _Weird. Her eyes are yellow. That's not common at all. Maybe it's an effect of her quirk?_

He had no more time to think as she turned towards him. "Your name?"

"O-oh. It's Izuku. Izuku Midoriya."

"Cool. Nice to meetcha!"

After all 20 students had been introduced, Aizawa coughed into his sleeve. "Your attention please..." The 20 gathered students as well as Leira turned to face him. "We'll begin now. Just like last week, this will be a combat exercise. However, this will be on a much smaller scale. You'll be fighting one on one. First up will be Leira. Any volunteers to face her?" Instantly, most of the students burst into a small racket as Leira watched, interested. As the noise grew, Aizawa became increasingly annoyed. He glared at the assembled students. "Calm down, why don't you. It's one at a time. The first person who speaks up will get to go."

"I'll fight her." The group parted quickly, revealing Bakugo to be the speaker.

_Kacchan?_ Izuku quickly glanced at Leira, who stood a little bit off to the side. _I don't know how strong of a fighter she is, but she doesn't look too worried about fighting Kacchan. If she's transferring to UA, she must have heard of the Sports Festival. If she watched it, then she must know how strong of a fighter Kacchan is._ Izuku's line of thought was suddenly stopped short by Todoroki.

"Come on, Izuku. Don't just stand there."

"Huh?" He quickly looked around. The rest of Class 1-A had already proceeded to the viewing area, while he himself had been caught up in his habit of muttering to himself. "Oh yeah, I'm right behind you!"

* * *

"Who do you think is going to win?"

"How would I know? We don't even know what the new girl's quirk is."

The atmosphere was lively as everyone waited for the two fighters to get in position. Aizawa began to explain the rules of the match over the mic. "It's a simple contest. Incapacitate your opponent, and you win. I'll stop the fight if I think you're going too far. You may begin whenever you like."

Both Leira and Bakugo had their hero costumes on. Leira's costume consisted of an armored vest covering the front of her body, gauntlets, and greaves. All three pieces had the same design: they looked as if they were made of scales, as dark as her raven hair. Her back and arms were almost completely exposed. The class began to talk anew, this time guessing what her quirk could be. "Her costume is like Yaomomo's isn't it?" Jiro noted.

"Maybe that means she has a quirk similar to mine."

"Look at that design, it's like she's covered in scales!"

"It looks easy to break off. I want to see her boobs!" Mineta never changed.

"Hmm." Izuku was once again deep in thought. "Maybe she has some kind of quirk that allows her to emit something from her skin. That would explain her costume's design.

"Perhaps," Iida replied, "but we can't be sure of it. Let's watch the match and see for ourselves."

"Yeah."

* * *

Bakugo and Leira stood facing each other on the field as Aizawa explained the rule. The moment he stopped speaking, Bakugo rushed at Leira. "Die!" Bringing his hand forward he let loose a massive explosion. Smoke covered the area, obscuring his and the rest of the class' view of the area.

"Huh?" He lunged backward, peering carefully into the smoke.

"Hey, hey. I saw your quirk at the Sports Festival." The smoke dissipated slowly, revealing nothing but a faint silhouette. And yet, there was something odd about it. "It really isn't suited to fight against mine." The smoke finally parted, revealing Leira for all to see.

Bakugo's brows drew together. "Tch." Instead of her right hand hand, Leira held a massive claw in front of her, covered in scales the same color as her armor. There was no visible damage. "Take this!" As fast as a snake, he put his hands together. "AP SHOT!" A concentrated blast fired directly at Leira. She drew her claw in front of her again, preparing to tank the impact the same way.

"Ungh..." As Bakugo's armor piercing explosion collided with Leira's claw, she felt the difference. _**BOOM! **_She was flung backwards by the force of the shot, once again obscured by a cloud of smoke. "That wa-"

"Got you." Leira whipped her head around to the right, too late to react as she saw Bakugo pull the pin on his gauntlet.

* * *

Izuku studied the fight closely, analyzing the fight from the sidelines. "Her quirk lets her transform her hands into a claw... I wonder if she can produce scales along the rest of her body as well. That would explain why her armor is like that, to leave room for her to grow scales."

"Yeah, it looks like her quirk is a little like mine."

"Oh, Kirishima!" Izuku turned his head. "That's what I was thinking too. But your quirk lets you harden your entire body. I doubt she can make grow scales to protect as much of her body as you can protect yours."

"That's true. But maybe she has a longer time limit or something. Oh hey, look!" He pointed to the screen. "Looks like Bakugo is about to end it. She didn't stand a chance."

Izuku looked back up at the screen. _Maybe... but I think her quirk has to have some other strength to it. She seemed way too confident about fighting Kacchan otherwise._

* * *

Bakugo stood, facing the massive cloud of smoke that his blast had created. "What were you saying, you bitch? My quirk is plenty good against you."

A voice emerged from within the haze. "You _are_ strong." A giggle.

"What?" Bakugo froze in place. _That was my max power blast!_

Leira emerged from the smoke seemingly uninjured, covered in raven black scales from her neck to her ankles. "I told you," she said, swinging her right claw, "your quirk isn't good against me!"

Ducking, Bakugo twisted both of his arms in front of him, firing off blast after blast at Leira as she lunged past him. "Die!"

She didn't even flinch. "Do you talk to everyone that way? That's not how you treat someone you just met."

"Rrrggh." Bakugo jumped back. _Need some distance._

"Trying to get away, huh? That isn't going to happen!" Leira lunged forwards again, covering the entire distance between the two in just one leap. "Come on, you like to fight, right?" She threw a punch at her opponent, then another and another.

Bakugo avoided the first two, but Leira clipped him on his shoulder with the third strike. _Her quirk is like Kirishima's. She fights like he did at the Sports Festival too. But it definitely isn't as strong. I'll blast right through her!_ He suddenly put his hands together again and jumped back. "Stun grenade!"

"Hunh?" Leira was unprepared. Before she could completely close her eyes, a bright flash erupted from Bakugo's hands, blinding her.

* * *

_What was that? _Leira was confused. She hadn't thought about any ultimate moves that Bakugo could have developed between the Sports Festival and this day. But she had been surprised by not one, but two of them. _He really is strong. If my quirk weren't such a direct counter to him, I'd probably be on the ground._ She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to think about that. She had to prove herself worthy of transferring to UA, and what better way to do that than to beat the winner of the Sports Festival? _Time to take off the kid gloves._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a something collapsing on her right. Her vision still hadn't cleared up, and she instinctively moved away from it. But in the split second she had been distracted, Bakugo struck.

"Howitzer impact!" Leira's mind whirled.

_When did he get behind me? _She remembered the move from the sports festival. Even with her quirk, she would still sustain some kind of damage. With that realization, she made her choice. _Time to show you the real deal._

_**"ROOARGH!"**_

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. A New Danger

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**

**Warning: This story takes place directly after the joint training arc in the manga. If you haven't read up to about chapter 217 yet, there will be spoilers.**

**Warning: This story is rated M. THERE IS RAPE IN LATER CHAPTERS. If you are uncomfortable with rape, do not read.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The impact of Bakugo's attack stirred up a massive cloud of dust, obscuring the cameras the other students were using to watch the match.

"Woah! I've never actually seen what happens when that attack lands" Kirishima exclaimed.

Izuku nodded his head furiously. "Yeah, it's even stronger than I thought it would be! The force he generates from all the spinning from his blasts has to create incredible destructive power. I have to write that down."

Before Kirishima or any of the other students could reply, the sight revealed by the clearing dust stunned them all into silence, the buzz of chatter and interest at seeing Bakugo's finisher slipping away immediately. A raging fire engulfed the buildings around the scene, and there was a crater in the ground where Bakugo had connected.

Mina voiced the thought of everyone else, "where are they?"

"There's no way Bakugo's attack could have done that!" Kirishima shouted. "It shouldn't have created that big of a fire!"

"You're right," Izuku added, "most of the power from that attack comes from its rotational force, not the actual explosions from Kacchan's quirk. So it must have been..."

* * *

"The hell is with your quirk?" Bakugo's tone was as angry as always. "Do you have more than one or something?"

"Nope!" Leira's reply was quick and sharp. Smiling, she said, "that's just what Dragon Heart is. I can manifest all the traits of a dragon. And who knew your Howitzer Impact and my Blazing Inferno were so similar?"

Both struggled to rise from the shadows of the buildings that they had been thrown against. "I guess the recoil plus that hit is a little too much for me."

"You're hurt? I don't have scales or wings to soften the impact!"

Leira carefully stretched her jet-black wings, wincing from the effort. "Hitting these hurts more than you'd think." In the blink of an eye, the appendages disappeared, leaving only her tail to balance and prevent her from falling forwards.

"Your quirk is too weird!" Ignoring the pain, Bakugo brought his arms forward. "Now go to hell!"

"You're serious? You still want to go? You know, I could knock you out before you even got close!" Leira reared her head back, sucking in air as a deep heat rose in her chest. Both seemed indifferent to the ring of flames around them.

"That's enough." Aizawa's voice broadcasted from the copious amount of still intact speakers scattered throughout Ground Beta. "Test done. Get back here. You've already fought each other to a standstill. There's no need to continue."

Leira glanced at Bakugo and shrugged. "So... how does he think we're going to get back there like this?"

* * *

"Wow Leira, I can't believe you tied with Bakugo!"

"You were really cool out there!"

"How does your quirk work? Is it a quirk hybrid?"

At the dormitory, Leira greeted the other students' congratulations nonchalantly. "Thanks." She flashed a crooked smile. "But I really wanted to beat him, not just tie."

"Like hell you ever will!" Bakugo shouted from across the room.

Leira snorted, her demeanor suddenly changing from laid back to almost vicious. She leaned over the couch towards Bakugo and proclaimed, "oh yeah? I know _all_ of your moves now. Next time, I'll put you in the dirt."

"Both of you stop arguing right now," Iida interjected. "It's almost Christmas, and I don't want any arguing to disturb the holiday spirit!"

Leira conceded. "Yeah, yeah, alright." She resumed talking to the rest of the students gathered around her.

"Hmph." Bakugo grumbled. He turned back to Kirishima. "Her quirk is kind of like yours. I'm gonna use you as my training dummy to beat her."

"Yeah, sure. You have to admit that that girl is pretty good, huh? Quirk aside, her movements weren't bad at all."

Bakugo glared balefully at the red haired boy.

Meanwhile, Leira continued to field the questions of the other 1-A heroes in training. "Well, Dragon Heart isn't just a transformation quirk. It's kind of a mix between transformation and emitter. I can grow scales, wings, horns, and a tail, and when I fully grow all those parts, I can also breathe fire, and I get a bit stronger. I can just transform part of my body too, I don't have to cover my entire body in scales or anything like that. It basically just gives me the traits of a dragon."

"Wow, that's really amazing," said Uraraka. "So you're just naturally really good at fighting, right?"

"Well, uh, yeah. It's really good for rescues too, since my scales are fireproof. My quirk is really suited for Hero Work. It's super versatile."

Mineta suddenly interrupted, "hey what happens to your boobs when you transform? Do those get covered in scales too? That's really h-"

"MINETA!" Everyone yelled.

No one noticed as one of the security cameras began to rotate out of pattern, focusing on Leira.

* * *

"That's the new student, hm?" A lanky figure studied the screen. "How lucky that I managed to get into the system today? If that girl is really as strong as Katsuki Bakugo, then maybe I'll go after her instead. Her quirk is great. And it'll be easier to get a new student. It'll take them longer to notice. Heh." The figure swiveled his chair around, and smiled at the hulking figure in the shadows. "Now I'll get to test out this guy too." He rubbed his hands together. "Time to get started."

* * *

**Sorry for the long gap between chapters, folks. Don't worry though. The next one will be out very soon!**

**Stick around to find out who this new character is and what his goals are!**


	3. Falling

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**

**Warning: This story takes place directly after the joint training arc in the manga. If you haven't read up to about chapter 217 yet, there will be spoilers.**

**Warning: This story is rated M. THERE IS RAPE IN LATER CHAPTERS. If you are uncomfortable with rape, do not read.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_December 22_

"Remember everybody, Christmas is in 3 days. I don't want anyone fighting around the holidays! We have an image to keep as class 1-A!"

"How is it going to feel like Christmas if there's no tree?" Mina wondered.

"We could go cut one down from that mountain training ground," suggested Kaminari. "We saw lots of fir trees over there the last time we had class there."

"Good idea, Kaminari," Iida half shouted. "Are there any volunteers?"

Leira stepped forward. "I'll do it. Where are the trees?"

"Just follow the path past Ground Beta. If you keep walking for another 15 minutes, you'll be right there. The fir trees shouldn't be too hard to find either. Midoriya, how about you show her where the trees are and help her bring it back? It's your turn for chores anyway."

"Huh?" Izuku's head jerked as he heard his name. "Y-yeah, sure." Putting his cell phone in his pocket, he got up and followed Leira out of the dorm's common room.

* * *

As they walked together, Leira kept up a constant chatter, while Izuku stood ramrod straight, keeping his gaze directly forward, to avoid looking at Leira's ample chest.

"Uhh, Midoriya?" Leira snapped her fingers in front of Izuku's face. "Come on, it's getting boring walking in silence. Talk a little, won't you?"

"S-s-sure."

"I'm waiting..."

"Er, w-why aren't you wearing more?" Izuku chanced another glance at Leira. She was dressed in only a (somewhat ill-fitting) light sweater and sweatpants, while Izuku himself had donned a winter coat and a thicker pair of pants. "Aren't you cold? I mean, it's snowing. It's gotta be below freezing!"

She tilted her head. "Below freezing isn't too cold for me. My quirk keeps me nice and warm. As long as I keep my horns and a few scales transformed here and there, my body generates plenty of heat." She tugged Izuku closer to her. "Feel that? If I grow any more scales you'd probably overheat in that heavy coat of yours."

Pressed up against his classmate's body, Izuku stared at the ground, not daring to move. He could feel Leira's breasts pressing against his back, and his face began to flush. Leira glanced around to see Izuku's bright red face. "Oh! Sorry." She relinquished her grip on his arms and said, "I didn't think it would be _that_ hot. Just how many layers are you wearing?"

Grinning, she continued her way up the road, a sheepish Izuku hurrying to follow her.

* * *

"Midoriya, where exactly are the trees?" The pair stood at the gate of the training ground, staring at the impressive peaks of the mountains before them. "This school has everything," Leira remarked.

"They're on the other side of the second mountain" Izuku pointed at the place he described. "Right past that ridge." He turned around and froze. "W-w-w-what are you doing?"

Leira turned in the process of sliding her sweater over her right arm, revealing the rest of her scant clothing: a bra and an undershirt modified so that her back was exposed to the air. The thin cloth left very little to the imagination, and Izuku's eyes were inexplicably drawn to the two large mounds positioned only a few meters away from him. "Ah." She half-turned away, her cheeks a light red shade. "Could you turn around? I'll fly us there, just, um..."

"Y-yeah, sorry." Embarrassed, he awkwardly covered his eyes and turned himself towards the mountains. A quick flash movement suddenly drew his attention towards the steep slope of the mountain right in front of him. Frowning, he called to Leira, "did you just see something on the mountain?"

"No." Izuku jumped slightly. Leira's voice came from right behind his ear, and his nerves washed away his previous thoughts. "Wait. Ho- how are you going t- WOAH!" He was silenced as Leira grabbed him by the chest and lifted off. It only took a minute to reach the location he had pointed out, but by the end of it, Izuku was nearing a panic attack. He could feel the pressure of Leira's chest on his back for the entire duration of the flight, and it was quite large. On the second day after her arrival, Kaminari and Mineta had told Izuku with absolute certainty that she was at least F size, an even more impressive bust than Yaoyorozu. Izuku's face grew even more red with the thought.

"Umm..." Leira's previously upbeat demeanor was more nervous than Izuku had ever seen. "About what happened, er, please don't tell anyone."

"D-don't worry! I won't say a word! It'll be our secret."

Leira gave him a nervous smile. "Thanks." She took a glance at the fir trees next to them. "S-so," slowly, her confidence came back. "I just realized. How are we going to cut these down? They're bigger than I thought."

Izuku slapped himself in the face. "I knew I forgot something. I'll go back and ask Mr. Aizawa where I can find an axe."

Leira replied, "no, I'll get it. I'll be faster."

"N-no, don't worry about it. You wait here. I'll go get it."

Leira sighed. "If you're sure."

"No, don't worry about it! I'll be back as soon as I find an axe." He ran down the path towards the exit, relieved to have temporarily extricated himself from the awkward situation.

Leira cleared the snow off of a nearby rock and sat down. _He's fun to tease_. A light blush spread across her face. "But now he probably thinks I'm..." she shook her head and took a deep breath. _Maybe that was a little too far._

A voice cut through her thoughts. "Leira Shaolong. Just the girl I'm looking for." Leira spun around, searching for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" She quickly transformed her hands into claws as well as her tail. "Show yourself."

"Heheee," muffled laughter emanated from behind the treeline, and a dark figure moved slightly in the shadows. "I'm right here."

Leira peered into the shadows, scanning all around her for any more enemies. With her enhanced senses, she couldn't hear anyone else in the vicinity, nor could she detect anything unusual in her surroundings. _What the hell? Who is this guy? Where did he come from? How did he get on school grounds?_ "You're the only one here. Come on out and give yourself up, or you're going to regret waking up today." _I guess Midoriya _did_ see something._

"Try and get me!" The tall figure burst from the shadows, revealing a person at a relatively average height wearing a heavy coat, heavy pants, and boots. Leira's assailant also wore a featureless mask and a tight-fitting cap, leaving her unable to identify the person. Her attacker lunged at her with a dirk in hand.

_What's this guy's quirk?_ Leira jumped back, careful to maintain a safe distance between her and her assailant. She had fully transformed, ripping holes in the back of her sweater as her wings appeared from nowhere. Jumping about 10 feet off the ground, she stayed out of the range of her attacker and observed him. _He's not trying to attack me, so he's probably got a short range quirk. No signs of a quirk so far._

"Take this!" She blasted a stream of fire at the figure, who quickly ran to avoid it. _Reflexes aren't bad.__ I might have to get in closer._ She closed in and again blasted flames at her opponent. This time, she briefly hit him in the leg, but her opponent's pants failed to catch fire. "Keep running," she growled. _He's fast, but not quirk levels of fast._ She dipped close to her opponent again and swiped at him. The person tried to attack with their weapon, but Leira simply swatted the blade away. Out of options, the figure began to retreat back to the treeline. "Oh no you don't!" Accelerating towards her fleeing opponent, Leira quickly overtook him, and with a sweep of her tail, brought him crashing to the snow-covered ground. "Now, let's see who you are." Crouching down, she reached for the figure's mask, still wary of a possible quirk, when a sudden movement appeared at the corner of her vision. She turned to face the movement, and in her moment of distraction, the masked figure rolled away, seemingly disappearing under the snowbank, leaving only a human-shaped imprint in the snow. "Wha-" A sudden impact from behind her blindsided the girl, and she flew forward into another snowbank. She tried to recover, but a massive hand enclosed around her neck, forcing her head deeper into the snow. Leira tried to force herself up off of the ground, but to no avail. Her claws simply sunk into the deep snow, and the intense pressure around her neck didn't change.

"That's enough. Make her face me." Leira was forcibly lifted to face the masked figure who had attacked her, her face a mere three feet away from the white, expressionless mask. The figure whistled a cruel catcall. "What a catch. You'll be useful."

Leira tried to summon fire in her lungs, but the pressure around her neck was too much. It was getting harder to breathe. She still couldn't see any identifying features of the person in front of her or of whoever was holding her from behind, and the lack of oxygen made it hard to focus. _Can't... must... what?_ Her vision began to fade, and as she lost consciousness, she heard a snippet of dialogue from the masked figure to the one behind her.

"Preparation time. Bring her in."

Then the world faded to black.

* * *

**Well, this chapter didn't take long. Next chapter should be out next week too, but here's a warning, Starting from the next chapter, things are going to get a little dark. Definitely a lot of M rated things are going to happen. **

**Leave some feedback! I'd love to hear what you think about this so far. Next week, we find out exactly what this masked figure has planned for Leira, and we'll have all the major players for this story revealed. Stay tuned!**


	4. Villain Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**

**Warning: This story takes place directly after the joint training arc in the manga. If you haven't read up to about chapter 217 yet, there will be spoilers.**

**Warning: This story is rated M. THERE IS RAPE. If you are uncomfortable with rape, torture, or mind break, do not read.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Leira? Leira!" Izuku called out into the wind. After tracking down his homeroom teacher and getting instructions on how to cut down and bring back a Christmas tree, Izuku had returned to the spot where he had left Leira. When he arrived though, there was no sign of the dragon hero in training. Near the treeline, Izuku noticed a stump where a tree had once grown. Walking over to it, he noticed that the tree hadn't been cut smoothly. It seemed like someone had chopped roughly at the tree with a less than blunt object, as there were pieces of bark and wood scattered around the stump.

"Hmm. Could she have gotten impatient and chopped it down with her quirk, then carried it back by herself? Her quirk must enhance her strength a lot." Something didn't seem right though. He looked behind him again. His own footsteps were the only ones along the mountainside. _Could the snow have covered all our tracks? _He looked up at the falling snow. Although it had been over an hour since he had left Leira to find Mr. Aizawa, and it was snowing quite heavily, he wasn't sure. _I'll check back at the dorms._ He took one last look around area and began to walk back to the dorms.

* * *

Everyone greeted him warmly when he opened the door to the room. Except Bakugo.

Not even turning around, he shouted, "CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR, DEKU!"

"S-sorry Kacchan." Izuku hurriedly shut the door behind him. Then, his gaze was immediately drawn to what Bakugo had been working on. He and the rest of the 1-A students were gathered around an impressively decorated fir tree in the center of the common room. Ornaments and lights hung from nearly every bough, casting a cheerful glow on the whole room.

"What took you so long, Deku?" Uraraka asked. "Leira came back with the tree almost twenty minutes ago. Didn't you two go together?" She added, not meeting Izuku's eyes.

"Er, yeah." Searching for Leira, he found the horned girl on the side of the tree, decorating the tree while standing between Mina and Hagakure. "How did you cut it down and get it here so fast?" He then noticed her attire. Now, she wore a turtleneck sweater rather than the light jacket she had been wearing before. "And, um, why did you change?"

Leira replied nonchalantly, "I told you, my quirk is pretty strong. I thought I could do it by myself. And I changed because I was a little cold." She turned back to the tree and resumed conversation with the two girls beside her.

"Huh?" Izuku wondered. Again, something didn't seem right. As he went to help the others finish decorating the almost completely covered tree, he overheard Leira's conversation.

"Sorry, but I just moved to Japan. I don't have a phone I can use yet."

At that moment, Aizawa walked in. He glanced at the gaudily decorated tree, then at Deku, a puzzled look on his face. Then he shook his head and cleared his throat. "I'm sure you're all having fun right now, but remember that you should all be packed up by now. Winter break starts tomorrow, and you should all be going home by this time tomorrow." He turned to Leira. "You'll be staying here, correct? Principal Nezu needs you to sign some forms for-"

Leira interrupted, "oh, no need. I have some arrangements with some friends I'm going to stay with in the city. I'll be leaving too, later today."

Aizawa shrugged. "Suit yourself." He turned, stopped, and said, "Have a happy Christmas."

"You too Mr. Aizawa!"

* * *

"See you next week!" Leira waved goodbye to her friends as she left the dorms. When she reached the school's gates, she looked around her, scanning the grounds for anyone else. There was no one. She walked briskly away from the school, reaching her destination a mile away from the school: a small run-down inn hidden in the woods from the main road. She knocked twice, then entered.

"Ahh, Leira. Come here." She obeyed, moving until she was directly in front of the seated figure. He was still wearing the same mask as when he had attacked her earlier. "Now crouch down." Leira complied, her head now about level with the man's stomach. "Open wide." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of red liquid. "You're going to need another dose." He grabbed Leira's right horn and brought her face even closer to him. "Now eat up." He shoved the vial into her mouth. Leira instantly bit into the vial, shattering it to pieces in her mouth and releasing the liquid inside. Even as the pain in her mouth grew unbearable, her body refused to open it, and she swallowed the entire contents of her mouth, the broken glass tearing into her esophagus. "Good. Now lets get you going. Go through the tunnel." He pulled aside an empty bookshelf, revealing said tunnel, and Leira entered unquestioningly.

As the two progressed through the tunnel, the masked man stayed closer and closer to Leira as the temperature dropped, until he was pressed up against her back. Despite his shivering, the warmth from Leira's quirk generated enough heat for the both of them. She didn't react. The tunnel began to open up, revealing a relatively large room. She stopped just inside the room. The man walked past her and put on another coat which was hanging from the wall. In the corner sat a hulking blue figure. Its exposed brain, toothed beak, and empty stare would be all too familiar to the students of Class 1-A. The man waved his hand. "Chain her down, Nomu." The abomination complied, rising from where it sat and shackling Leira to a set of 4 manacles, two closely set cuffs hanging from the ceiling, and two more on the ground anchored about 5 feet apart. Then the man said, "return control."

Leira blinked. "Where- MMF!" The man quickly fit a gag around her mouth, cutting her off.

He stepped back and spread his arms. "Welcome to my base of operations."

The Nomu behind swiftly hit the back of her knees, leaving her hanging painfully from the chains on her wrists.

"Ah!" A cry tore from her lips, but the burning pain in her throat and mouth cut off anything else she had to say. _What's happening__?_ Opening her eyes, she saw the masked man leering down at her. Leira's mind was still fuzzy, and the pain and confusion dulled her actions. Still, she struggled to stand, activating her quirk and transforming her body. She tried to look behind her and see who had knocked her down.

"Leave." The Nomu behind her backed into the darkness of the tunnel, far out of Leira's vision, not that she had seen it yet. "Face me." His voice seemed to hold immense power over the shackled girl, and she hesitantly turned to face her captor. He removed his mask, revealing a wholly unremarkable face. Dark eyes, dark hair, just a typical person. That didn't reassure Leira in the slightest. "It'll be a whole week before anyone even begins to suspect you've gone missing." He smiled. "A whole week to test my quirk." Then he looked Leira up and down. "And a whole week to have some fun with you."

Still confused, Leira managed, "where... am... I?" Her body reverted, and she coughed some blood, garbling the rest of her words.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you." He busied himself with a table of medical instruments, setting a number of them aside. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Mind Meld."

"Mind... Meld?" Her thinking was still sluggish, and the gravity of her situation evaded her. _What's going on? What happened?_

Mind Meld simply replied, "clear." Suddenly, the fog lifted from Leira's mind, and her eyes grew wide. "This is the first test." Her captor wiped his forehead with a towel. "I worked up a real sweat tussling with you earlier. Now you can do me a favor and help me clean up." He wringed the towel into a bottle already half filled with liquid, and lifted it towards Leira. "Drink up."

"Are you insane?" _What the hell is this?_ Her tongue and throat had already mostly healed, and the indignation in her voice was clear.

"You don't seem to understand the situation here." Mind Meld leaned over. "You don't have a choice here. Either you comply, or you'll wish you had."

Leira curled her lip. "Never."

Mind Meld rolled his eyes, then laughed cruelly. "Restrict control, retain consciousness."

Leira found herself unable to move. _What did he-_

Mind Meld adopted a mocking tone. "Now, what should I do with you? Its only the first day and you already want to be naughty." He traced a finger along her face. "We can start slowly. Lick the sweat from my forehead."

To her horror, Leira's body began to move. She had no control over her actions. _No, no no. _She gently licked the perspiration from the man's face, thoroughly cleaning the entire surface. As soon as she finished, she regained control of her body, and pulled herself back, coughing and shuddering in disgust. "What did you do to me?"

For a second, Mind Meld looked just as surprised as Leira. "Hmm. It overrides," he muttered. He looked back up. "Again."

"Go to hell," Leira growled.

The villain frowned. He turned and began to scribble something in a notebook on his right.

The moment he looked away, Leira reactivated her quirk and shattered her bonds. Mind Meld swung around, too late to react as Leira crashed into him, flinging both of them into the wall. "Now stay down," she panted. Her sudden exhaustion was strange. She had barely exerted herself. A wave of nausea washed over her, and she fell back, sitting on the hard ground. She tried to steady herself, but her vision grew foggy.

"Fascinating." Mind Meld slowly rose to his feet. "My sweat allows a more autonomous level of control, but can still force submission."

Through her mental haze, Leira attempted to stand, but the pounding in her head proved too much to bear. "Hhhhgh." For a second, she rose, then crashed into the wall. Then, just as suddenly as it had come, the nausea disappeared.

Mind Meld could see it too. "Shit."

Leira glared at him, then wordlessly continued her assault.

"Get her."

In a blur, the Nomu charged Leira, ripping her off of Mind Meld and barreling through the doors at the end of the room, tossing the both of them out onto a snowy bank. Mind Meld peeked out, taking stock of the weather and surroundings. "You're far too difficult. Can I- ah. Revert to blood."

A searing pain flared in Leira's brain, causing her to collapse to the ground in agony, held up only by her arm, which the Nomu still held a firm grip on. The imposing figure stood tall in the cold snow, towering over its captives prone form. "Urgh..."

"Now, let's see. I've got complete control of your brain now. I could force you to be obedient, but if my quirk ever wears off, that effect will too. So how about I force you to listen to me the old fashioned way? Come here and pleasure me. Then I'll make you feel real good. It's a win win! Just be a good little whore and do me one, would you?"

Leira snarled, "Go. To. Hell." _If I can burn this guy's arm a little, I can fly off as soon as he lets go. 3, 2-_

"Hmph. You had your chance. Partially disable Quirk."

The effect was instantaneous. Leira's quirk instantly disappeared, leaving only her horns. She collapsed into the snow, the cold quickly seeping into her body. The weak warmth she generated from the continued transformation of her horns was nowhere near enough to sustain her, but it was enough to partially melt the snow around her. The water seeped into her clothes, quickly rendering them worthless for keeping her warm.

Mind Meld grinned. "Have a fun time out there! Nomu'll keep you company. You'd best enjoy it. Heh." He slammed the doors shut, and the click of the lock was audible even through the heavy snowfall.

Leira's teeth chattered. She held her arms tightly together, shivering under the dark gray skies. "I-i-i-t's s-s-s-so c-c-cold." Her drenched clothes did nothing to help her, as the water-logged garments quickened the pace of the cold chilling her bones. _I have to take these off._ For the first time, she turned and took a good look at the Nomu. It seemed entirely unaffected by the freezing temperatures. Its eyes were locked directly on Leira. _That thing is a monster._ She shuddered, the fear of recognition adding on to the cold. _That's the one that attacked the USJ._ She had seen pictures of the Nomu on the news, but those pictures didn't adequately convey its monstrosity. Its open brain, beak, blue skin, bulging eyes, not to mention its massive size and rippling muscles, all added to a growing sense of fear. _What's going to happen to me?_ The water continuing to drip down her neck and back shocked her back to her predicament. She had to remove her clothes, or she would die a quick death from hypothermia. She looked back at the Nomu. _In front of that... thing?_ The Nomu could rip her apart if it was directed to. A sudden gust of wind decided for her.

The wind began to pick up, and the cold cut directly through her clothing, permeating into her core. Despite the unyielding gaze of the Nomu, she stripped bare, peeling off everything from her waterlogged shoes to her soaked panties. But it was too late. The cold had already entered her body, and the cold began to freeze the droplets of water on her still wet skin. Standing between the base of the mountain and the river running around it, there was no shelter, nowhere to hide from the screeching wind.

Once more, she looked back at the Nomu, which still stood unmoved, staring at her nude body. She stood shivering in the wind, legs crossed and arms around her breasts. Her hair flipped randomly in the wind, offering no protection from the wind for her exposed neck. _How is it not cold?_ A thought began forming in her mind, one that would have seemed unthinkable only ten minutes before, but was now more and more attractive. Leira cautiously made her way to the Nomu, not daring to keep eye contact with it. Ashamedly, she kept her eyes down until she stood directly in front of it. Even from an arms length away, she could feel a faint warmth radiating from it. Out of nowhere, the Nomu grabbed Leira by the hair and brought its face down to meet hers, its hot breath on her face a blessing for her slowly freezing form. "P-please." Even that one word brought pain to the girl as her freezing lungs struggled to take in air.

"REEEEEEEE," the Nomu screeched. It seemed to grin at her, then released her, returning to its previous position. Leira inched closer to it, until she was only a foot away. The Nomu's heat, while faint, felt almost like a roaring fire to Leira; but it wasn't enough. She still felt the chill spreading throughout her body. She lurched forward, collapsing onto the thing's massive abdomen. And yet, even that warmth wasn't enough.

"T-that's b-better," Leira stuttered. The cold creeped more slowly throughout her body, but its inexorably advance still threatened the girl's life. _It's still... too cold._ Her breaths came in shuddering rasps, and her strength began to leech away. "D-don't you," she paused, and took another shaky breath. "W-warmer?"

The Nomu simply stared at her, its gaze unfeeling and unchanging.

"A-a-anything?" Still, the thing did nothing. Hopelessness engulfed Leira, and she began to sob, the last of her body's strength beginning to leave her.

Then, the creature slowly moved its hands downwards. It grabbed Leira's hands and moved them towards the button on its pants. It brought its right hand down to Leira's crotch and began to gently stroke her opening.

"W-what?" Leira understood exactly what the thing wanted her to do. _Can I even get this thing's pants off?_ The thought of refusing didn't even cross her mind. Slowly and agonizingly, her frozen fingers fumbled with the button on the Nomu's pants, until after almost a minute of attempting to undo it, it opened up, and the pair of shorts slipped off, revealing...

"T-t-that's i-i-it?" The Nomu's flaccid penis was barely any larger than average. Leira wasn't a virgin - she had done the deed with more than one guy over her last year at her military academy - and the Nomu's length and girth were no larger than anything else she had seen.

However, it still radiated more warmth than the rest of its body, and Leira wasted no time in trying to warm herself near it. But the Nomu pulled her away, and pointed clearly at her mouth, then its own penis. "Y-you want..." Leira didn't finish the quesion. She quickly fit her mouth around the appendage and began to suck, the warmth filling her mouth and giving her a slight boost to her strength. However, her weak efforts clearly didn't impress the Nomu. It grabbed her by the head and began to violently thrust its hips back and forth.

"Aghck!" The Nomu's dick crashed into Leira's throat over and over, nearly choking her in the process. Her already labored breathing nearly stopped and she collapsed into the snow, coughing and panting. The Nomu was only getting started, though. Grabbing and lifting her by the horns, Leira was again forced to wrap her mouth around the slightly enlarged cock. The Nomu's glare brooked no argument. It wanted pleasure, and Leira's weak efforts, combined with the effect of its quirk meant that it felt almost nothing. Leira bobbed her head up and down the Nomu's dick, continually causing herself to nearly choke. Once again, the Nomu forcibly thrust its hip, right as Leira's mouth was coming down, and it forced its dick nearly halfway down her throat.

"Ggk!" Leira gagged, and gasped for breath, unable to continue. The Nomu tried a different tactic. It once again pointed at its penis, but then pointed at Leira's breasts. "P-paiz-" the Nomu nodded. Gulping, Leira leaned forward, smothering the Nomu's cock in her massive tits. She slowly rubbed her boobs together, letting only the tip of the Nomu's cock protrude from between her breasts. Warmth began to spread throughout her chest, easing her breathing. She licked the tip of the Nomu's penis, and to her surprise, hot pre cum spurted from it, warming her wherever it touched.

"Hrrn," the Nomu grunted. It once again grabbed Leira by the horns, forcing her mouth onto its continually hardening dick. Leira continued to use her boobs, squeezing the Nomu's girth between them and sliding them up and down its increased length. As she continued to do so, the cock in her mouth continued to heat up, spurting a splash of semen into her mouth. The hot liquid instantly brought warmth back to her mouth, and she swallowed it eagerly, shivering in delight as the thick liquid made its way through her upper body, and bringing warmth back to her. "Reee."

"Ith tho goooood," Leira moaned. The salty liquid continued to squirt into her mouth, but soon, its effects began to wane. The cold crept up from below her waist, where the warmth of the Nomu's cum hadn't reached. She released the Nomu's cock from her mouth, gasping for air. "There's more... right?" The Nomu stopped its low crooning, glancing at Leira. Then it grabbed her by the hair and shoved her mouth back onto its bulging dick. At this point, its girth and length had increased tremendously, and it no longer fit snugly between Leira's mounds. But that wasn't too big for her mouth.

"Hot..." Leira continued to moan. The Nomu shot a massive load into her mouth. Too much for her to swallow, it exploded over her body, covering her in viscous semen. "Anh!" The sticky liquid stung her skin with its heat, sending waves of warmth through her skin. Leira eagerly swallowed the cum still in her mouth, and began to lick more off of her arms and chest, shivering giddily as its warmth traveled down from her mouth to her stomach. Bit by bit, her delirious state began to abate as warmth continued to seep through her body, although her mental state still wasn't anywhere near normal. "My legs are still so cold." She glanced up at the Nomu, her eyes drawn to its now massive cock. She drooled in anticipation, and reached for the massive appendage. Wrapping both hands around the Nomu's massive girth, she slid her hands up and down the pulsing appendage, massaging its length as a steady stream of hot cum poured over her arms and legs, at last bringing warmth to her frozen legs. Her efforts, however, began to provide diminishing returns. Desperately, Leira, clamped her mouth back onto the tip, hoping to recreate the massive geyser of semen. Then she encountered a problem: the Nomu's size had grown so much that she could barely fit it into her mouth. Where before the Nomu had repeatedly slammed its dick into her throat, it could now barely touch its glans to the back of Leira's mouth. The Nomu snorted in displeasure, and the flow of semen stemmed.

"MMM!" Leira protested. _It's still too cold! _She wrapped her hands around the rest of the Nomu's dick and began to massage it more forcefully than before. Then she began to hum, sending vibrations down the massive cock.

"ReEEEeE!" The Nomu screeched. It's massive penis bulged again, completely filling Leira's mouth. It grabbed her by her horns and held her steady, in preparation for what was to come. "REEEEEEEEEEE!"

"MMPH-" With the Nomu's firm grip on Leira's horns, the sudden explosion of semen in Leira's mouth could only go in one direction. It blasted down her throat, forcing its way through her. After 5 seconds, the constant stream of cum had reached all the way to her stomach. After 10 seconds, Leira's lungs screamed for air as the Nomu refused to allow her to let even a single drop of cum escape. After 15 seconds, she could feel her stomach filled nearly to the brim. At the 20 second mark, her vision began to fade. Thick, hot semen filled her entire body, from her stomach all the way to her throat. Finally, after almost half a minute of continuous ejaculation, the Nomu relented, releasing its grip on Leira's horns. She fell forward, onto the Nomu's still hardened member, cum dripping from her mouth and gasping for air. The Nomu shook her off, and she collapsed onto the snowy ground, warmth permeating throughout her body. _I'm so full..._ Cum continued to drip out of her gaping mouth. The massive amount of liquid the Nomu had pumped into Leira had completely overwhelmed her. She could faintly feel the Nomu shooting even more of its semen onto her prone form, but she couldn't focus on it. Her delirium came back in full force from the pounding she had received, and she slowly drifted into unconsciousness under the warm downpour of semen.

* * *

**Going to be quite a bit of rated M stuff from here on out. Next chapter should be out in 1 or 2 weeks.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review. I want to hear some feedback.**

**Next chapter, we find out exactly what Mind Meld's quirk is, and what his plans for Leira are. Stay tuned!**


End file.
